One last shot
by SuchaSweetie
Summary: Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda began the day with their normal routines. Then they got to their school and got a huge surprise. Much better then the summary! Please R&R!AUTHORS NOTE ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Elizabeth Brooke McGuire woke up on a Monday morning. It was bright and beautiful outside, just as the Meteorologist said it would be.  
  
So she got up and out of bed, found her clothing that she thought would be cute and best to wear, and began heading downstairs.  
  
Right as she reached the bottom step the phone rang just as it usually did. And she automatically knew who it was.  
  
Her best friend and boyfriend! Gordo and Miranda.  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
Said both Gordo and Miranda at the same time.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
"Well same old same old. How are you doing McGuire?" replied the typical Gordo.  
  
"I'm good I suppose...still waking up. So how are-."  
  
Suddenly and abruptly, Lizzie's sentence was interrupted by her mother.  
  
"Lizzie! Breakfast is ready! And if u want to catch that bus in time you had better get in here and eat...NOW would be nice."  
  
"Hey sorry but I have to go...mom is totally buzzing out!"  
  
"Okay well see you at the bus stop."  
  
"Okay...bye."  
  
Then with a click of the phone, Lizzie entered the kitchen and quickly devoured her Breakfast.  
  
Then she would be off to dreadful school.  
  
END CHAP. 


	2. The Beginning

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie finally made it to her bus stop. She had taken a little longer than expected eating breakfast.  
  
"Hi Miranda, Gordo."  
  
"About time McGuire! You could have missed the bus...again." And saying that Gordo gave Lizzie a kiss.  
  
"I know Gordo, but hey it's always like this. I always practically miss the bus."  
  
Right then bus number 76 pulled up.  
  
"See what I mean..."  
  
Lightly laughing Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda began heading onto their bus.  
  
When they arrived at school everything seemed to be typical, and the same. That was how it always was at Hillridge.  
  
So the Three Musketeers began towards their Lockers.  
  
They retrieved their books and then rushed towards Home Room. They were already late for class because the bus got stuck in traffic.  
  
When they entered the room everything was the same, talkative, loud, laughter. So they all took their seats and began talking as well and began their normal conversations.  
  
But no one realized what was occurring on the other side of the room.  
  
A lonely boy sat at his desk, staring into his bag trying difficultly to decide if he should take the gun out of his bag or let it be.  
  
The boy had done this every morning for three entire months. And he never came to the decision as of taking the gun out of the bag.  
  
His name was Larry Tudgeman...not that anyone cared...  
  
But today was...different. Ethan had made fun of his shirt yet again. Kate kept away from him like a disease; in fact she made quite a cruel comment on the bus today. What was that...Oh yes "Larry is Scary." Actually, she got the entire bus to chant it before entering school...not the best way to start out a day.  
  
But Larry's days were always like this always...humiliating.  
  
He never truly had real friends. They were all fake, every one of them. And every time that he thought they were the kind of best friend that everyone has, they turned out to be idiots, fool's in fact. All they were doing was finding yet another way to taunt and tease him. Never giving him a chance to actually be his friend.  
  
Except for one, gentle soul. Her name was Lizzie.  
  
She wasn't the typical type of girl. In fact she was just like the others in the beginning. Rude, snobby, judgmental. But then out of nowhere she gave him a chance. She realized that he had a heart to, that he was a human being.  
  
Larry really loved Lizzie, not in a romantic way but in a friendly way. A way that even he couldn't explain.  
  
He glanced back into the bag...the bell was going to ring in about 2 minutes. If he wanted to do this he had to begin now.  
  
The teacher was busy on the other side of the room...this was his chance...  
  
Larry pulled out the handgun. Suddenly Kate looked up.  
  
"Larry! What are you doing!? Are you crazy!"  
  
Then with one shot of the gun Kate fell to the floor with a severe head wound.  
  
Larry felt...satisfied...he had just killed one of the most rude, cruel, evil human being that he knew.  
  
All of the other student's gathered to the other side of the room terrified of what was to happen...  
  
Larry fired another shot...  
  
END CHAP. A/N: So tell me what you think! Can't wait for more Reviews! 


	3. The mistake

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ethan fell dead to the ground.  
  
Each time that Larry fired, he became more and more satisfied.  
  
His satisfaction intensified when he shot the teacher. He had especially been rude and mean to him the entire year.  
  
Now students were escaping out of the classroom when he wasn't looking.  
  
Larry knew. It was time to go out into the hall and begin the real pain. The pain that almost every student had been giving him the entire year.  
  
Larry stepped out into the fear-stricken hallway. Students were scattered here and there. Just trying to find a place to hide from this maniac.  
  
Then Larry saw Miranda. He had wanted to kill her ever since day one. She was one of the people who loved to torture him most. Well she wasn't last year then she decided to put him down more so that she could have and 'in' with Kate and her 'group'.  
  
Larry held up the gun and fired.  
  
But the unexpected happened. Something that was NEVER supposed to happen.  
  
Lizzie had jumped in front of Miranda. Lizzie took the bullet!  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short I just thought it would be best to end there! Tell me what you think!  
  



	4. Finish what he started

  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Larry stood, Shocked. He had just shot the only person who had ever cared about him besides his own parents.  
  
He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if she was alive or dead. And he couldn't just go over there and check on her.  
  
Gordo was holding her, just cradling her in his arms. Praying that she would live.  
  
Lizzie had taken a bullet in the side of her stomach. And she was bleeding everywhere.  
  
Larry couldn't stand looking over there anymore. He had to finish what he began.  
  
Larry walked down the hall in search of Miranda. She had scampered off right after Lizzie was shot. What a friend she was...  
  
After 5 minutes of searching he was having a lot of difficulties finding her. So he began to chant her name throughout the halls.  
  
"Miranda...MIIRRRRAAANNNNDDDDAAA!"  
  
"Miranda look I know that you're here so just come out..."  
  
In a corner on the other side of the hallway was a girl. A girl who was terrified for her life...  
  
"There you are...I've been looking for you."  
  
"L- Larry ppp please- please don't do this. I- I'm sorry about everything, every taunt. Just please don't do this to me."  
  
"HA! You're not sorry! No one is SORRY! You are all just praying for your lives! But it's not going to work! Your all dead one way or another."  
  
With that said Larry fired one shot that entered Miranda's skull.  
  
END CHAP.  
  
A/N: Okay so how is it? Give me the truth! 


	5. One last shot

  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Larry exited the hallway in which he had just murdered the young Mexican girl.  
  
Suddenly he came upon a trail of blood. Blood that lead to the body of Lizzie, with Gordo sitting right by her with her blood all over him.  
  
Larry looked at the innocent girl. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what he had done to her.  
  
Then he glanced towards Gordo. Gordo sat there looking into the eyes of a psychopathic murderer.  
  
Larry could see that Lizzie was still breathing. Slightly but she was still breathing. If she ever makes it through this, he didn't want her to know it was him who shot her. Or at least he didn't want to be alive when she found out.  
  
He leaned down to get one last, final look at her. Then he held the gun up to his own head, and shot one last shot into his brain.  
  
END STORY.  
  
A/N: How did you like it? A little twisted I know. But hey that's how I decided to write it! Please R&R I would love to hear your comments! 


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I know that this was a TOTALLY different way to go with Lizzie McGuire, but I decided that it would be a cool way to go. I'm sorry if I offended anyone in writing this, I was just expressing creativity. And yes Lizzie did live I'm sorry if I did not make that clear in the last chapter. But, thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks for the criticism. Every writer needs criticism. So thanks!  
  
Megan 


End file.
